Wendy McGee
Wendy McGee is a Freshman (Grade 9) at Clearwater High School and a regular character in Season 3. She was best friends with Candace Jones and was known to be her shadow, doing whatever she tells her to, but recently dumped her. She is very soft-spoken and intelligent, but hides her talents to herself to avoid upsetting Candace. She has started developing a thicker skin and is now good friends with Adrianna Jupe. She is currently in a relationship with Zak Ule. She is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Character History Season 3 In Honeymoon Avenue, she is in her best friend, Candace's, room and getting ready for cheerleading auditions the next day, upset they're on the weekend because she was going to study for a test. Wendy then becomes insecure about whether or not she's going to make the team and asks Candace if she will. Candace is skeptical because she doesn't think Wendy is super pretty or special and tells Wendy she has to cheer really well to get in. Wendy then tries to wear Candace's lipstick, but Candace tells her she's too pale for it and tells her to stick to her junior high lip gloss. This makes Wendy even more insecure and when Candace calls herself pretty, she tries to get on her good side by saying she is as well, but Candace only says that she knows it and leaves Wendy more discouraged. She walks into auditions the next day and Carly, the cheer captain, automatically points her out, asking who she was. After Wendy tells her, Carly said she has the perfect look for the team, raising Wendy's spirits. A lot of the girls are talking to Wendy and make her feel special, but things go bad when Candace attempts to put laxatives in Wendy's water to sabotage her audition, but Adrianna catches her and calls her out. This hurts Wendy a lot that her best friend would do that to her. Wendy goes to the bathroom and starts to remove all the makeup she had on. Adrianna comes in and talks to her about what Candace did, so Wendy tells her that she just wanted to feel good for once since Candace always makes her feel awful about herself. She also tells her that Candace made her leave all her old friends so she could have her full attention. Adrianna tells her that Candace isn't really her friend and invites her back to audition, but Wendy tells her that cheerleading isn't her thing and she just wanted to show up Candace, which backfired. She then decides to find something she likes to do and gains a friend in Adrianna, saying she's nicer than she expected. She then continues to take off her makeup and ditches her audition. She is talking to Siobhan on the way out and Candace walks up to them, wanting to talk to Wendy alone. Candace apologizes for going out of line, but Wendy doesn't accept the apology, saying Candace has done much more to her and that she is sick of Candace treating her badly. Candace manipulates her by saying she's her best friend and has her back, which is what Wendy needed to hear, so she forgives her and hugs her. Then, they go to get smoothies together. At the Hub, Candace introduces her to Micah and they are all happy when Candace learns she made the squad. After Micah leaves, Wendy comments that he's cute and uses her new-found confidence to joke around that she may be interested in him, not knowing he and Candace already have a thing, making Candace even more jealous of her. Relationships Zak Ule *Start Up: Uprising (320) Trivia *First Appearance: Honeymoon Avenue (303) *Episode Count: 4/64 Quotes *"I was supposed to study for my science test!" (First Line) *"I just wanted to feel pretty for once." Category:Regular Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Freshman Category:Season 3 Category:Characters